


acceptance

by onigirikita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigirikita/pseuds/onigirikita
Summary: Sometimes, humans forget about a lot of things when they are face to face with fear. The same goes for Kita and Atsumu, who weren't quite sure that their team would be willing to accept their newly established romantic relationship.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Atsukita Week





	acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of **AtsuKita Week 2020** for _Day 7_ , which has a free prompt.
> 
>  **Trigger Warning** : Mentions of homophobia.
> 
>  **Cross-posted on Twitter** : https://twitter.com/onigirikita/status/1287407114793623553

From the moment that they started dating, Kita immediately asked if Atsumu wanted to disclose their relationship to other people. Atsumu was bewildered at the sudden question– how can he _not_ want to show the love that he has for Kita to his friends and family?

But, the bitter smile on Kita’s face quickly quelled his confusion. In his mind, Atsumu felt like he already knew what Kita was going to say. “Not everyone is accepting of _us_ dating, Atsumu.” The captain said, matter-of-factly. He knew what Kita was talking about: not about their romantic relationship as senior-junior, nor as captain-setter, but as teenage _boys_.

People have yet to accept the fact that humans of the same sex can love and be in a romantic relationship together. Those who deviate from the norm will be socially punished, and Atsumu knew _why_ Kita wanted to talk about this so soon.

“Why does it matter if people know about us, Kita– I mean, Shinsuke?” Atsumu asked, his voice desperate. The thought of them being a couple, yet they couldn’t be together in public, was something that Atsumu found difficult to accept. Kita sadly smiled at Atsumu’s rage, his golden eyes tearing up. “It does, Atsumu. _Everything_ matters now.” 

So, they both decided that only their families could know, who have explicitly stated that they will accept their relationship– this was a surprising fact to them both. But, keeping their relationship from their teammates was the hardest part. None of them have displayed their attitudes about same-sex relationships, as talks in their locker room were always about girls. 

Yet, Kita could sense that most of them have noticed his slightly different treatment towards Atsumu. It was in Oomimi’s knowing look whenever Kita lets Atsumu walk him home, in Akagi’s teasing accusation that Kita was playing favorites between the twins, and in Aran’s gentle smile whenever he listened to Kita’s commentary about Atsumu’s ridiculous stunts.

The same goes for Atsumu. It was in Suna’s mischievous glint whenever he caught the two talking together in soft hushes, in Hitoshi’s exasperated face whenever Atsumu ushered him to go home even though he was on cleaning duties with the captain, and in Riseki’s awe when he once caught Kita pulling away from Atsumu’s lips.

Yet, none of them came forward to ask for clarification.

“I think we should tell them,” Atsumu said, his grip on Kita’s hand tightening. They were both cuddled on Kita’s bed after they finished working on their respective homework. “I think they’d accept us.” Kita hums in reply. When Atsumu turned to face him, that bitter smile that he wore back then was gone– replaced by a look of relief. “Yeah, I think so too.” The smile on Kita’s face was soft and easy, and Atsumu found himself swooping in for a kiss, joy bubbling inside of his heart.

They both chose to come clean during the team’s summer trip to the beach, held just before the graduated third-years would start their new activities. The bright blue sea awaited them all, and most of them jumped into the water after they’ve settled all their belongings– well, everyone _except_ Atsumu and Kita. The setter inhaled the smell of saltwater before he turned to his former captain, grinning wide in excitement. “Well, shall we join them?” Atsumu extended his hand, and Kita didn’t hesitate to clasp them. They don’t feel cautious when their teammates finally noticed that they were holding hands.

“It’s about damn time that you guys go public!” Aran said, a knowing smile on his face. “Michinari was just about to execute an interrogation by the end of our trip if you guys kept your relationship from us.” An exaggerated ‘hey!’ was heard from Akagi, but whatever protest that was about to escape his lips died when a big wave hits them all. Everyone had burst into laughter when they saw Akagi lose his balance.

As their laughter died down, Kita’s eyes met Atsumu’s, and they both seemed to share the same thought: with their teammates, they will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you like it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me on **Twitter** : @onigirikita


End file.
